Love Story
by Izzie
Summary: VERSION CORRIGEE! Je m'appelle Rémus J Lupin. [...] Je veux vous raconter l’histoire de mon amour pour Sévérus R


Alors, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé et voici la version corrigée. (j'espère que je n'ai pas loupé trop de fautes d'orthographe !)

**Love** **Story**

Je m'appelle Remus J. Lupin. Je pourrais paraître normal à quiconque me croiserait un jour dans la rue mais, en fait, je suis un sorcier et un loup-garou. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous parler. Non. Bien que ces deux choses jouent un rôle assez important dans l'histoire que je vais vous conter. Mais ce que je veux vraiment raconter, c'est l'histoire d'une rencontre. D'un amour parsemé d'embûche et de moments difficiles aussi bien que de joie et de bonheur. Je veux vous raconter l'histoire de mon amour pour Sévérus Rogue.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu comme si c'était hier, bien que cela fasse déjà plus de vingt-cinq ans que cela s'est produit. C'était dans un train, le Poudlard Express, qui devait nous emmener au lieu qui serait désormais notre nouvelle école. J'étais arrivé pile au moment du départ. Une minute plus tard, et je l'aurais loupé, mais j'avais une bonne excuse : malgré le fait que mes parents soient tous les deux des sorciers, ils avaient décidé de m'amener en voiture jusqu'à la gare mais elle est tombée en panne à, à peu près, un kilomètre de la station alors j'ai dû finir le chemin à pied. Mais je suis bien content que cette panne ait eu lieu, parce que sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer Sévérus à ce moment là, et tout aurait été complètement différent et en pire… Mais laissez-moi vous raconter comment s'est arrivé.

Flash-Back 

****

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur miel arrivait en courant sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Kross, à Londres. Il portait un énorme sac de voyage, qu'il arrivait tant bien que mal à soulever. Dans ses yeux noisette brillait une lueur de peur. Il ne voulait pas manquer son train qui devait partir dans exactement deux minutes. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde sur la place et il n'avait pas à faire trop attention aux gens autour de lui. 

Finalement, au moment où les portes du train allaient se fermer, il mit le pied sur le petit escalier et se retrouva bientôt à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui se referma et il s'appuya contre alors que le train démarrait. Il s'efforça à reprendre son souffle, afin de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Alors qu'il respirait toujours aussi fort, il réouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, il y avait une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il voyait défiler le somptueux paysage. Un sourire se forma alors sur son visage à la peau pâle, l'éclairant ainsi d'une étincelle de joie, ce qui ne semblait pas être très fréquent chez ce petit garçon de onze ans.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son cœur battait à nouveau normalement, il souleva le sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et entreprit de chercher un compartiment dans lequel il pourrait s'installer pour le voyage. Les premiers qu'il traversa étaient déjà pleins et il y régnait une atmosphère détendue que les discussions et les éclats de rire des adolescents entretenaient. Il commençait à désespérer lorsque, enfin, il entra dans un compartiment dans lequel il restait encore de la place.

En fait, une seule personne y était installée, assise sur la banquette. Un jeune garçon qui devait, à première vue, avoir le même âge que lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs, d'un noir profond comme l'obsidienne. Ils pendaient devant lui, cachant ainsi son visage alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il décida de demander à ce garçon s'il pouvait s'asseoir là, sans le déranger ou s'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste. Il s'approcha de lui et, étant d'un naturel très timide, il hésita un peu avant de prendre la parole, mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse connaissance avec d'autres personnes.

- Excuse-moi… Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais je ne trouve pas de place. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir avait relevé la tête, posant ainsi ses yeux tout aussi noir sur le garçon devant lui. Le regard des deux adolescents se croisa. Dans le regard noisette, malgré le sourire qu'affichait le garçon, l'autre adolescent pouvait voir de la tristesse et, étonnement, lui qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé des autres, ressentit le besoin de les faire briller de joie, aussi accepta-t-il sa demande.

- Bien sûr, assieds-toi seulement…. Il y a assez de place.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux miel prit place en face de l'autre, en le gratifiant d'un plus grand sourire encore. Mais, rapidement, le silence se fit pesant et il voulut entamer la conversation. En général, il attendait plutôt que ce soit les autres qui le fassent mais le garçon aux cheveux obsidienne ne semblait pas être du genre à bavarder comme cela, alors il lui adressa la parole.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

L'autre garçon releva à nouveau les yeux. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit son nom.

- Sévérus Rogue.

- Moi, c'est Remus Lupin.

Il lui fit un sourire que, sans même réfléchir, Sévérus lui rendit. Normalement, il aurait dû, à ce moment-là, replonger dans sa lecture et ne plus se soucier de Remus pendant tout le voyage, mais il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ce regard noisette, qu'il ne put l'ignorer alors, ils continuèrent tous les deux à parler.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

On a discuté pendant toute la durée du voyage. On a parlé de tout et de rien. Que ce soit de Quidditch ou de livre, de potion ou de créatures magiques. Je crois que je n'ai jamais appris à connaître quelqu'un aussi vite que Sévérus. J'ai appris sur lui qu'il était fasciner par les potions et aussi que ses parents étaient des gens très stricts et pas très sympas qui avaient déjà planifié son avenir. Il n'a pas voulu me révéler ce qu'il voulait dire par-là mais j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était quelque chose d'abominable, vu les émotions qui parcoururent ses yeux et son visage à ce moment là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment là, j'ai cru que je m'étais fait un ami pour la vie, ce qui aurait pu être le cas. Mais, malheureusement, cela ne l'a pas été. En fait, tout c'était très bien passé jusqu'à ce que la répartition commence. C'est à ce moment-là que tout à commencer à aller de travers. En fait, j'ai été envoyé à Griffondor et je me suis assis à cette table pour écouter le reste de la répartition. J'ai vu que Sévérus était envoyé à Serpentard et comme mes parents étaient des sorciers, j'avais déjà entendu parler de la rivalité des deux maisons et j'ai eu un peu peur de perdre le premier ami que je m'étais fait. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'avais tort.

Flash-Back 

****

Le lendemain de la répartition, Remus se leva de bonne heure. Il voulait parler à Sévérus avant le début des cours. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir son nouvel ami depuis la répartition, lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur et remarqua que Sévérus n'y était pas encore installé. Il décida alors de l'attendre dehors. Son attente ne fut pas de très longue durée car moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il vit le garçon à la chevelure obsidienne arriver, seul. Il se dirigea alors vers lui et, lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Remus l'appela et lui prit le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

- Sévérus ?

Lorsqu'il reconnut sa voix, Sévérus toisa le visage clair de Remus, avant de lui répondre, luttant contre l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de se perdre dans les profondeurs des yeux noisette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était rude, cassant. Rémus sursauta. Pourquoi est-ce que Sévérus réagissait comme cela avec lui ? C'était vraiment inattendu. Mais Remus ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

- On peut parler un moment ?

- Non.

Toujours le même ton, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la réponse qui fit trembler Remus. Il commençait vaguement à comprendre que l'amitié qu'il avait cru voir naître entre eux n'était en réalité qu'un beau mirage.

- Pour… Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en bégayant.

- Écoute, on s'est bien marré dans le train, mais cela ne fait pas de nous des amis. Et puis, je vois mal comment on pourrait en être : tu es à Griffondor, moi à Serpentard.

Il avait été on ne peut plus clair, mais pourtant Remus refusait toujours d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sévérus ne pouvait tout de même pas le rejeter simplement à cause de leur maison… mais pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il semblait faire.

- Mais… mais on n'est pas obligé d'être ennemi à cause de nos maisons Sévérus…

- J'ai dit non, c'est non. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. On ne sera pas ami, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'aimerais aller déjeuner.

Rémus sentit son cœur se briser et, ne regardant même pas une dernière fois le visage plein de mépris qu'affichait Sévérus, il partit en courant. Sévérus dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui courir après et aller s'excuser car il avait bien vu les yeux noisette de Remus se remplirent de larmes, même si elles ne s'étaient pas mises à couler sur ses joues. En tout cas, pas en sa présence. Et bien, lui qui s'était promis la veille de faire disparaître l'étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux, c'était louper ! Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire voir en compagnie d'un Griffondor. Que dirait les Serpentards ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que dirait son père, s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Il le tuerait sur place…

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Je me souviens d'être remonter jusqu'au dortoir et d'être tombé sur mon lit en pleurant. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai raconté comme histoire à Sirius, qui y était encore à ce moment, mais je me rappelle bien qu'il y a cru. J'ai toujours été très doué pour les mensonges, il faut bien le reconnaître. En tout cas, Sirius est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me calme, ne se souciant même pas du fait que James l'attendait. En tout cas, je me suis tout de suite sentit mieux. Il a toujours été mon meilleur ami, bien que pendant un moment, avant que je connaisse l'exactitude de mes sentiments, j'ai cru que c'était Sévérus. 

Pendant plusieurs jours, même des semaines et des mois, Sévérus ne m'a pas adressé la parole et j'en ai souffert. J'en étais même venus à ne plus oser le regarder pendant les cours que nous avions en commun. Cela me faisait tellement de mal de le voir me regarder avec mépris.

Mais cela n'a pas duré éternellement. En fait, cela c'est même arranger d'un seul coup, en même pas cinq minutes. Grâce à deux Serpentard de septième année. C'était des espèces de brutes, baraquées, qui avaient la réputation d'être des bagarreurs, qui ne laissaient jamais passer une occasion de cogner quelqu'un. Personne de toute l'école, sauf les Serpentards, bien entendu, ne voulait les croiser seul dans un couloir.

Mais, malheureusement pour moi, je me suis retrouvé dans une partie complètement déserte du château et ils arrivaient à contre-sens. A ce moment-là, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée ! Mais je suis bien content que cela soit arrivé puisque c'est grâce à cela que Sévérus a cessé de m'ignorer.

Flash-Back 

****

Remus avançait le long d'un couloir, un livre à la main. Il entendit un bruit puis releva les yeux. Son regard se posa sur deux immenses silhouettes à la carrure menaçante. C'était Crabbe et Goyle. Rémus sentit sa gorge se nouer mais il continua à avancer, rebaissant les yeux pour ne pas les provoquer. Malheureusement, cela ne leur suffit pas et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du petit garçon, ils l'empoignèrent par le bras, les faisant le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard noisette que Remus posa sur les deux brutes était empli de terreur, mais cela ne les attendrit pas. Au contraire, la peur des victimes ne faisait que les inciter à continuer. Cela les amusait. Alors que Goyle tenait fermement les deux bras de Remus, Crabbe lui arracha le livre des mains. Il poussa un ricanement.

- La métamorphose animale. Quelle lecture passionnante !

Bien que l'instinct de Remus le poussa à rester tranquille et ne rien faire, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de leur tenir tête.

- Lâchez-moi et rendez-moi mon livre, s'il vous plait.

Sa voix était contrôlée, malgré la peur qui le tiraillait. Il était sûr que les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas dû apprécier que leur cible leur réponde. D'ailleurs, il en eut très vite la confirmation en voyant leur expression changer, devenant plus menaçante encore.

- Mais c'est qui nous répond le mioche ! S'exclama Goyle. Tu sais ce qu'on fait à ceux qui nous répondent ?

Rémus déglutit péniblement en soutenant le regard de ces deux agresseurs et il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Par pitié, que quelqu'un arrive…. Mais personne n'arriva et Remus reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure, qui le fit tomber à la renverse et se cogner la tête contre le mur de derrière. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur alors qu'un mince filait de sang coulait le long de son visage. Les deux septièmes années se rapprochèrent de lui.

Dans une autre partie du château, quelques couloirs plus loin, devant la salle de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall discutait avec Sévérus, d'un devoir qu'il avait oublié la veille lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de Remus. Les deux relevèrent la tête et Sévérus, ayant reconnu la voix du jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Il partit en courant, abandonnant tous ces livres au sol, suivit de près par MacGonagall qui se devait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque les deux sorciers arrivèrent, ils virent Remus par terre et les deux autres arriver vers lui. Aussitôt, MacGonagall leur cria de ne plus bouger, au moment même où le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait se précipitait vers Remus. Il s'agenouilla vers lui et voyant que son « ami » tremblait encore de sa frayeur passée, il le prit dans ses bras au plus grand étonnement de MacGonagall. Les deux Serpentards s'étaient déjà enfuis et il ne restait plus qu'eux trois dans le couloir. Aussitôt, les tremblements de Remus s'arrêtèrent et il se détendit dans les bras de Sévérus, alors que son sang continuait de couler, imprégnant la chemise du garçon aux cheveux obsidienne. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé Rem'…

Rémus remarqua que pour la première fois depuis la répartition, il ne l'appelait plus par son nom de famille. Il avait même utilisé son diminutif.

- Si je ne m'étais pas conduit comme un idiot, tu n'aurais pas été seul.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Remus qui était content que Sévérus lui reparle mais qui ne le considérait pas comme responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Monsieur Rogue, est-ce que vous voulez bien amener Monsieur Lupin à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le professeur MacGonagall, inquiète pour son élève, mais qui devait, pour l'instant, aller prévenir le directeur de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout le monde savait depuis longtemps que Crabbe et Goyle frappaient les plus jeunes élèves, qui ne leur avait rien fait, mais personne n'en avait la preuve puisque aucun des professeurs ne les avait vus agir et que tous les Serpentard les défendaient. Et les seuls qui auraient pu les faire accuser, étaient les victimes de leurs accès de violence mais ils avaient bien trop peur qu'ils l'apprennent et ne recommencent leur châtiment. Aussi, inventaient-ils toutes sortes d'histoires pour justifier leur blessure sur leur corps. Mais cette fois-ci, le professeur MacGonagall avait vu ce qu'il se passait et sa parole avait assez de poids pour les faire renvoyer.

- Oui, professeur…. J'y vais tout de suite. Allez, viens Rem', on y va…

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et Remus, qui avait du se fouler une cheville, prit appuis sur son ami pour parcourir le chemin qui les mènerait tous deux jusqu'à l'aile hospitalière de l'école.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Ensuite, ça a été vraiment génial. Sévérus et moi sommes resté amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien sûr, on devait sauvegarder les apparences : nous faisions semblant d'être ennemi mais, à chaque fois que l'on se croisait dans un couloir, on se souriait, tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Tous les moments où l'on pouvait se libérer de nos camarades, nous les passions ensemble, soit dans un espace lointain du parc, derrière les fourrés lorsque le soleil et la chaleur étaient au rendez-vous ou alors dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, où personne ne pouvait nous surprendre, lorsque le temps ne nous permettait pas de sortir. Ça a, pendant longtemps, été comme cela. Je considérais Sévérus comme mon meilleur ami, bien que j'aie également été très proche de Sirius et James, et mon confident. Ce n'est que lors de ma quatrième année que j'ai réalisé que mes vrais sentiments à son égard était tout autre. À cause d'une potion que l'on nous avait fait préparer en cours. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi notre professeur nous avait appris à concocter cette potion-là. Une potion qui permet à la personne qui la boit de savoir tout de suite qui est la personne qu'elle aime lorsqu'elle la voit. Une fois que l'on a eu fini de la préparer par groupe de deux, le prof a désigné l'une des deux personnes pour la tester, dont moi. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois dire heureusement ou malheureusement, mais une chose est sûre, c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai réalisé quels étaient mes sentiments pour Sévérus. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé dans le parc, en pleine nuit, comme il était convenu.

Flash-Back 

****

Remus Lupin se fondit dans les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune, dès qu'il fut sortit du château, se déplaçant aussi silencieusement et agilement qu'une panthère chassant sa proie, tapis dans les buissons. A pas rapide, il traversa la partie du parc la plus proche, arrivant enfin à la barrière de buisson qui lui fallait traverser pour attendre le lieu de rendez-vous avec Sévérus. Lorsque, enfin, il arriva, il aperçut la silhouette de son ami adosser contre le tronc d'un arbre et qui l'attendait visiblement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Remus sentit comme une décharge électrique lui traverser tout le corps. Il n'y prêta pas attention et il vint s'asseoir au côté de Sévérus. Il tourna son visage vers celui de son ami et, aussitôt, un sourire vint éclairer le visage de celui-ci, ce qui adoucit considérablement ses traits, lui rendant ainsi un aspect innocent que seul Remus avait le privilège de connaître. Malgré la douceur de cette nuit de mai, des frissons parcoururent le corps de Remus, le faisant tressaillir distinctement. Sévérus le remarqua et s'en inquiéta.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, non… ça va…

- Tu trembles… Attends, viens vers moi…

Sévérus ouvrit le pan de sa cape et attira Remus contre lui, l'enveloppant ainsi dans le tissu noir ainsi que dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là que Remus comprit ce qui lui arrivait. La potion qu'il avait prise pendant le cours, cet après-midi même, faisait encore effet et il ressentait exactement les « symptômes » que leur professeur leur avait décrit. Électricité, frissons et maintenant des papillons dans le creux de l'estomac. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était amoureux de Sévérus ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela, mais il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il le sache, cela briserait à jamais leur amitié. Mais, tous les sens en éveil à cause de la mixture, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de, discrètement, humer la douce odeur de bois sauvage qui émanait du corps de son ami. Celui-ci, heureusement, ne le remarqua pas et, machinalement, il commença à frotter le bras de Remus, avec le dessein de le réchauffer. Cette simple caresse ne fit qu'empirer l'état de Remus dont les battements de cœurs accélérèrent jusqu'à entretenir une cadence presque effrénée. Il sentit alors une chaleur intense s'emparer de son bas-ventre, comme si quelqu'un venait d'allumer un feu brûlant à cet endroit. Rémus sentit qu'il devait partir au plus vite avant de ne plus être capable de contrôler ses pulsions et de faire quelque chose qu'il risquerait de regretter par la suite. Alors, se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte de son ami, il se remit sur pied. Sévérus lui lança un regard empli d'interrogation.

- Remus ?

- Je ne suis pas très bien…. Mais on se rejoint demain au même endroit ?

- D'accord.

Rémus lui fit un sourire puis commença à partir. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta. Il fit demi-tour et vint déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Sévérus qui, trop étonné, ne réagit pas.

- A demain…

Rémus partit alors en courant jusqu'à son dortoir, ne faisant même pas attention à ne pas faire de bruit alors que, de son côté, Sévérus restait planté là puis, lentement, il porta sa main à sa joue, là où Remus avait posé ses lèvres si douce.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'avais trop besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que j'allais devenir alors que je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire alors je fit comme si de rien était. Je n'avais aucun mal à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour lui, que de l'amitié profonde, maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'influence de la potion. J'ai agi comme cela pendant toute la fin de la quatrième année ainsi que pendant la cinquième. Jouant les amis fidèles et les confidents tout en l'aimant d'un amour profond en secret. Mais l'année où tout à changé, c'est pendant ma sixième, l'année où Sévérus est devenu un mangemort. Contre son gré, bien sûr. En tout cas, c'est par une nuit de janvier que notre relation à prit un tout nouveau tournant. Une nuit qui restera parmi les plus belles de ma vie.

Flash-Back 

****

Rémus regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme préfet, il avait droit à une chambre privée, ce qui était assez pratique pour sa condition de loup-garou. Mais cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de pleine lune. Seul un des quartiers de l'astre couleur crème brillait, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de distinguer la silhouette des objets se trouvant dans le parc. Mais la neige avait déjà tout recouvert depuis le milieu du mois de décembre et les fréquente tempêtes recouvraient au fur et à mesure les traces de pas que laissaient les élèves sur la grande étendue blanche pendant la journée. En ce moment, tout était calme et cette quiétude donnait à la nuit un aspect de nature morte. Mais, au moment où Remus allait finalement se détourner son regard du paysage s'offrant à lui, il vit une silhouette humaine. Rémus fronça les sourcils puis attendit patiemment que, enfin, la personne se retrouve dans la zone éclairée par la lune pour pouvoir distinguer ses traits. C'était Sévérus ! Mon Dieu, mais il ne portait qu'un pull et un jeans à ce que Remus pouvait voir. Il devait mourir de froid.

Rémus ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre en courant pour rejoindre les portes qui menaient au parc. Il fit encore quelques pas dans la neige avant d'arriver Sévérus qui, dès qu'il le vit, s'écroula en pleurs dans ses bras. Rémus était désemparé face à cette réaction. Depuis six ans qu'il connaissait l'adolescent, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Il le serra dans ses bras alors que tous deux tombaient, à genoux, dans la neige.

- Calme-toi… chut…. C'est fini…. Je suis là maintenant…. Ça va aller…

- Je t'en prie, Remus, ne me repousse pas… je le supporterais pas…

- Je ne te repousserais pas Sev', pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?

Rémus avait parlé d'une voix douce, se demandant le pourquoi des propos sans queue ni tête de son ami.

- C'est mon père ! Il m'a obligé… Je te jure, je ne le voulais pas… mais Il m'aurait tué… Il m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas accepté !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as du faire ? Demanda Remus de plus en plus soucieux.

Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Sévérus remonter doucement sa manche et révéler un immense tatouage noir incrusté dans sa chair : la marque des ténèbres.

- On mon Dieu !

A peine eut-il poussé cette exclamation que Sévérus se remit à pleurer de plus belle, alors que les yeux de Remus commençaient à scintiller, ne supportant pas de voir son ami dans un tel état.

- Viens Sev'…. On va aller dans ma chambre avant de prendre froid, d'accord ?

Lentement, Sévérus hocha la tête et fut soutenu par Remus qui l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la chambre des préfets. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Sévérus s'immobilisa tandis que Remus ôtait ses vêtements à présent trempés et restait en caleçon. Il alla ensuite chercher un linge sec et le posa sur la tête de son ami, frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux. Il lui enleva ensuite son pull, le faisant passer par-dessus la tête puis lui demanda d'ôter son pantalon, ce qu'il fit docilement, se retrouvant ainsi dans la même tenue que son ami.

- Va te mettre au chaud, sous les couvertures, lui dit Remus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que tu pourras encore m'aimer ?

Rémus sursauta à cette question. Est-ce que Sévérus était au courant de ses sentiments à son égard ? Non, non cela ne pouvait pas être cela, il ne serait pas avec lui en ce moment. Il voulait sûrement parler d'amitié en disant « aimer ». Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour cela. Jamais il ne laisserait quelque chose comme ça interrompre une si belle amitié.

- Bien sûr Sev' que je pourrais encore t'aimer. Cela ne changera rien pour moi….

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu seras toujours mon ami. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais…. Est-ce qu'il te sera possible de m'aimer autrement que par amitié ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Comme ça ? Sévérus s'approcha de Remus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon aux cheveux miel, l'entraînant ainsi dans un baiser qui le fit plonger dans un espace hors du temps, qu'il n'avait jamais exploré auparavant. Alors qu'il répondait avidement au baiser, Remus noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami, diminuant encore l'espace qui les séparait. Sévérus, prenant cette réaction comme une acceptation, approfondit encore le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Remus avec le dessein de les entrouvrir pour pouvoir ainsi exploré la bouche de son ami. Lentement, tout en continuant la danse effrénée de leur langue, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent du lit, jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Remus rencontrent le bois du lit. Il s'assit alors sur le drap, obligeant par ce geste Sévérus à poser ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Avec délicatesse, Sévérus entreprit de faire s'allonger délicatement son ami sur le lit, se retrouvant par la même presque couché sur lui.

Il délaissa bientôt la bouche de Remus pour commencer doucement à descendre vers le creux de son cou, s'attirant ainsi quelques gémissements de plaisir de son ami, puis continua à descendre le long du corps, vibrant au-dessous de ses délicates caresses.

Rémus passa ses mains dans les mèches de cheveux obsidienne alors qu'il sentait les douces lèvres de Sévérus continuer à poser de tendres baisers sur son corps, lui procurant ainsi des sensations si intenses que jamais il n'aurait pu les imaginer et bientôt, Sévérus, tout en s'aidant de ses mains pour enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il restait au jeune homme, atteignit du bout des lèvres le lieu où se concentraient ses sensations et culminait son plaisir. Et bientôt, tout en traversant un océan de chaleur, il soulagea son désir, tout en soupirant le nom de son ami.

Alors que Sévérus remontait pour prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres de Remus, il pouvait sentir les mains de celui-ci passer sous la ceinture de son caleçon et s'y attarder un peu avant de retirer le vêtement. Afin de pouvoir totalement l'enlever, Sévérus dut se relever, laissant ainsi à Remus l'occasion d'écarter ses jambes en signe de soumission totale. Sévérus se mit à genoux sur le lit et, mû par le désir brûlant qu'il n'avait pu assouvir jusqu'à cet instant, son corps entra doucement en Remus alors que son esprit et son âme s'élevèrent jusqu'à atteindre un autre monde dans lequel les amants se retrouvèrent dans une osmose parfaite. Le Nirvana. 

Alors que leur deux corps se mouvaient dans un même rythme, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un ultime baiser avec lequel, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre tout leur amour refoulé depuis tant d'année. Une fois le paroxysme du plaisir atteint, les deux amants, l'un dans l'autre, se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, leur respiration haletante. La tête de Sévérus se posa sur le torse de Remus et, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la peine de se déplacer, ils se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil et rejoignirent le royaume des songes, les frissonnements dû à l'air frais de la nuit soufflant doucement sur leur corps couverts de sueur, atténués par la chaleur de leur deux corps réuni.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Cette nuit-là fit vraiment merveilleuse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu de sensation aussi intense que lors de mes étreintes avec Sévérus. Cette nuit-là, nous avons délaissé notre amitié pour nous perdre dans les méandres d'un amour interdit. Nous sommes devenus les Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes. Seulement, alors que pendant plus d'une année notre histoire fut tout simplement merveilleuse, comme sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée, aucun de nous deux ne s'était préparé à cet événement qui allait nous séparer pour des années. Mais tout était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû cacher à Sévérus ma véritable nature. J'aurais dû être honnête avec lui et lui dire que j'étais un loup-garou. Mais je croyais que s'il venait à le savoir, il me laisserait tomber. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était au cours de notre septième année. Sirius avait voulu faire une petite blague à Sévérus et il l'a envoyé dans la cabane hurlante. Dieu merci ! James est arrivé à temps pour éviter le pire mais il a tout de suite compris que c'était moi. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, à l'infirmerie, je me souvenais de tout. Tout était très clair dans mon esprit. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière d'aller chercher Sévérus. Elle a paru surprise mais elle n'a jamais rien su me refuser ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a toujours adoré. Si je lui avais demandé de faire cela, c'est parce que je voulais pouvoir lui et expliquer et aussi m'excuser. Mais quand l'infirmière est revenue, elle m'a dit que Sévérus ne pouvait pas venir. Il m'avait laissé une lettre.

Flash-Back 

****

Remus, assis sur son lit, tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe vierge dans laquelle se trouvait la lettre que Sévérus lui avait fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de l'infirmière. Il la regardait mais n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui était écrit dedans et ne voulait pas avoir à lire ces mots, encore moins sachant que c'était Sévérus qui les avait écrits. Il respira un grand coup avant de, tout de même, l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-ci, de toute manière, s'il voulait savoir ce que voulait lui dire Sévérus puisque celui-ci refusait de venir lui parler. Il commença sa lecture.

_Remus,_

_Je ne trouve pas de mot pour te dire comment je me sens : déçu, trahi… Tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais un loup-garou, pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as si peu confiance en moi ? Tu l'as pourtant révélé à tes amis alors est-ce que je dois croire par-là que tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un véritable ami. Pourtant, moi je t'ai dit ce que j'étais. Ce que je suis. Tu es même la première personne à l'avoir su. Cette nuit-là, dans la neige, où je t'ai montré la marque des ténèbres que mon père m'a obligée à porter, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Cela prouve que tu ne m'aimais pas. Peut-être ne m'as-tu jamais aimé ? Peut-être que cette nuit-là, quand nous avons fait l'amour, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ? Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi en penser, mais je ne veux pas que l'on se revoit. Tu m'as fait trop de mal… Est-ce que je pourrais un jour te le pardonner ? Je ne sais pas, il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais je vais au moins essayer._

_En tout cas, soit sans crainte, je ne révélerais à personne ton secret. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est de devoir cacher aux autres ce que l'on est vraiment._

_        Adieu_

_                Sévérus_

Rémus resta immobile encore quelques secondes, laissant le temps à son cerveau de réaliser ce que signifiait le contenu de la lettre puis il s'effondra sur le lit en sanglotant. 

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, pour venir voir comment allait son ami, comme à chaque fois que la pleine lune venait de passer. Lorsqu'il le vit dans un tel état de détresse, il se précipita à son chevet.

- Remus ? Rem', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme allongé sur le lit, paniqué de voir son ami s'effondrer de la sorte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et, en baissant la tête, il vit le morceau de parchemin déplié, qu'avait laissé tomber Remus. Il le prit et commença à le lire à son tour. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Rémus et Sévérus, ensemble ? Il ne le savait pas. Et maintenant, si Remus était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute. Lui et ses stupides blagues ! Combien de personnes l'avaient prévenu qu'il finirait par faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Et c'était arrivé. Et maintenant son meilleur ami pleurait à cause de lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même s'il allait parler à Sévérus, cela ne changerait rien du tout. Il n'écouterait tout de même quelqu'un qui a essayé de le tuer moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer d'aider Remus du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et il se retourna vers lui. Sirius vit les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Remus avant que celui-ci ne vienne se blottir contre sa poitrine, repartant de plus belle dans ses pleurs.

- Il ne veut… il ne veut plus me voir. Il ne m'aime plus…. Je… je l'ai trahi. Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai rien dit ? Il méritait de savoir ! Il le méritait…

- Pleure Remus, pleure, ça fait du bien… assura Sirius d'une voix douce, en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps secoué de spasme de son ami.

Fin de Flash-Back 

****

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, si je n'avais pas eu mes amis ? J'aurais sûrement essayé d'en finir. Je n'avais jamais ressentit de telle tristesse dans ma vie. Je l'aimais tellement. Mais j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de survivre. Même lorsque Lily et James sont morts. Même lorsque Sirius a été emmené à Azkaban. Pendant des années, j'ai tenu. Pendant des années je me suis dit que ma vie allait finir par s'arranger mais, arrivé à un moment, je n'ai plus supporté le poids de cette tristesse et j'ai décidé de faire la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais encore à penser. Je suis passé à l'acte et j'ai décidé de me tuer. La seule chose qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là, c'est mon amitié avec Dumbledore. Cette amitié qui, par une des plus heureuses coïncidences, a fait qu'il ait voulu me rendre visite ce jour-là.

Flash-Back 

****

Albus frappa à la porte de la petite maisonnette dans laquelle habitait son ami, Remus Lupin mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir son aura à l'intérieur. Plus faible que d'habitude, il est vrai, mais la pleine lune venait de passer, alors ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'il soit faible. Malgré tout, l'absence de réponse l'inquiéta alors il essaya d'entrer. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il pénétra alors à l'intérieur du salon. Personne. Ne se laissant pas pour autant décourager, il monta discrètement l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur de la maison. Il vit tout de suite que la porte de la chambre à coucher était entrouverte et que, alors que le soleil brillait en cet après-midi de juillet, elle semblait plongée dans l'obscurité. Albus fronça les sourcils. Rémus avait toujours aimé la lumière de l'astre de feu qui éclairait la terre de ses rayons. Il poussa alors la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement et alluma l'interrupteur pour mettre de la lumière dans la pièce obscur. Ce qu'il vit glaça son sang dans ses veines.

Rémus était allongé sur son lit, dans une position aussi normale que s'il était entrain de dormir mais un de ses bras pendant au côté du lit. De son poignet, s'écoulait un mince filet de sang qui avait déjà, apparemment, formé une petite flaque vermeille.

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai !

Albus se précipita vers son ami et le retourna sur le dos, enlevant de son lit la lame de rasoir qu'il avait utilisé pour accomplir sa tâche macabre. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir dont il entoura le poignet sectionné, serrant assez fort pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il arracha ensuite un bout de drap à l'aide d'un simple sort et fit de même avec l'autre poignet. Ensuite, il prit le blessé dans ses bras. Il était si léger qu'on aurait dit un enfant. Vu la maigreur de sa silhouette, il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était passé devant la cuisine, il avait vu plusieurs sachets de nourriture sur la table. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas remarqué e telle était de dépression dans lequel se trouvait son ami la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ?

Dumbledore descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver en bas et il se rendit vers la cheminée. Il était venu par voie de transport moldue mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas faire de même pour rentrer. Cela serait beaucoup trop long et Remus avait besoin de soin immédiat. Il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette, tout en indiquant distinctement qu'il voulait se rendre à Poudlard, dans son bureau, car c'était l'endroit le plus proche de l'infirmerie qui comportait un moyen de transport comme celui-ci. 

Alors que la tête de Remus reposait contre son torse, Albus se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement que Pompom était restée à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Pendant le chemin, il croisa Minerva MacGonagall qui, lorsqu'elle remarqua le corps inanimé dans les bras de son collègue, se précipita vers lui.

- Mon Dieu, Albus, mais c'est Remus Lupin ! S'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tentative de suicide. Il s'est ouvert les deux poignets.

- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

- Minerva, allez prévenir Pompom que l'on arrive…

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Elle courut alors en direction de l'infirmerie et lorsque Albus y arriva, Pompom était déjà là, prête à agir en toute urgence. Les deux tissus blancs qui recouvraient les poignets de Remus étaient maintenant d'un rouge sanglant. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit propre et Madame Pomfresh commença ensuite à s'affairer sur lui.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Quand je me suis réveillé, je lui en ai voulu. J'en ai vraiment voulu à Dumbledore de m'avoir sauvé. Il m'a alors sorti un très beau discours sur Lily, James, Sirius et Peter sans se douter que même si cela avait eu un rôle, ce m'était pas la raison principale de ma tentative de suicide. Et alors, il m'a proposé de rester en temps que professeur contre les forces du mal. J'ai refusé au début, mais il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par accepter, me disant qu'avoir une occupation ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. C'était avant de savoir que Sévérus travaillait aussi ici. Quand je l'ai revu et qu'il m'a totalement ignoré, ça a été comme si mon cœur se déchirait à nouveau. J'ai eu l'impression que la blessure ne guérirait jamais.

Puis, la rentrée est arrivée et j'ai fait la connaissance de Harry. Il me rappelait tellement son père. Encore un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter une telle sentence ? Plus les jours avançaient et plus mon état empirait. J'attendais le bon moment pour recommencer. Pour essayer à nouveau d'en finir. Je n'ai pas pu agir tout de suite car Dumbledore m'avait à l'œil. Il fallait que je mette un peu de temps entre les deux tentatives. Finalement, la surveillance d'Albus a diminué et l'occasion que j'attendais est arrivée. Lors d'un souper, j'ai discrètement subtilisé un des couteaux les plus tranchants sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais cette fois-ci, celui qui m'a sauvé, c'est Sévérus lui-même. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il devait m'apporter la potion Tue-Loup et il est arrivé pile au moment où j'allais le faire.

Flash-Back 

****

Rémus se tenait dans sa chambre, debout devant son lit. Il sortit de dessous sa cape le couteau qu'il venait de piquer au souper et le plaça sur son poignet gauche. Il respira à fond, ferma les yeux  et se prépara à appuyer lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Expelliarmus…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il passait que déjà son arme s'envolait. Il stoppa. Quelqu'un l'avait arrêté dans son geste. Quelqu'un savait à présent ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce n'était pas bn pour lui, vraiment pas bon. Il se retourna et fut paralysé de stupeur. C'était Sévérus. Il était debout, immobile vers la porte. Une potion à la main et dans l'autre, le couteau qu'il venait de soustraire à la poigne de Remus. Alors qu'ils se fixaient, sans dire un mot. Sévérus remarqua les larmes qui silencieusement s'échappaient des yeux noisette et qui coulaient sur ses joues alors que lui-même ne les avait pas senties. Sévérus fit un pas en avant.

- Ne t'approche pas ! S'exclama-t-il vigoureusement. Je t'en prie, arrête de me faire du mal…

La fin de sa phrase se termina en une plainte déchirante alors que Remus fondait en larme, tombant assis sur son lit, et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Sévérus lâcha le couteau et posa sa potion avant de courir au côté de Remus et de le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Rémus laissait couler ses larmes sans retenues et déchargeait son cœur de toute la douleur qu'il contenait.

- Tu me manques tellement, Sev'…. Tu me manques…. Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne jamais t'avoir dit la vérité… mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes…. Je ne leur ai jamais dit aux autres, ils l'ont découvert tout seul…. Mais si tu savais comme j'ai mal… tellement mal.

- Tu me manques aussi Remus, murmura Sévérus à l'oreille de son ami.

Celui-ci releva la tête et lança un regard plein d'espoir à l'homme aux cheveux obsidienne, qui, lentement, ôta une mèche de miel du visage de Remus et s'approcha, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Peut-être pourrait-on… réessayer…. Proposa-t-il prudemment, ne sachant pas si c'était ce que Remus souhaitait.

Mais apparemment, cela l'était. Un sourire se forma sur le visage si pâle de Remus qui prit possession des lèvres de son ami pour un baiser bien plus passionné alors que ses larmes coulaient encore. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur visage restèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, Sev'…

- Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais s'il te plait, ne recommence plus, finit-il en désignant le couteau sur le sol.

- Promis…

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

A partir de ce moment-là, on a recommencé comme pendant notre scolarité. Dehors, les ennemis jurés et à l'intérieur, des amants s'aimant plus que tout. C'était pénible mais moins que d'être totalement séparer que lui. Et puis, à présent, on pouvait passer toutes nos nuits ensemble, sans avoir peut que quelqu'un s'interroge sur notre absence. Toute cette année-là s'est écoulée comme cela mais lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante, ça a été vraiment dur pour moi. D'un côté, il y avait Sirius et de l'autre Sévérus. Et je ne savais pas si les accusations de Sev', il les disait en le pensant vraiment, mais j'ai été obligé de me mettre du côté de Sirius pour ne pas que l'on condamne un innocent à la mort. Mais je pense qu'il ne m'en a pas trop voulu. C'est surtout le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé dans le bois, que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Flash-Back 

****

Rémus ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver en face des arbres. Il se redressa péniblement, les os courbaturés et regarda partout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la forêt Interdite et il remarqua, par la même, qu'il était nu. Comment est-ce qu'il était arrivé là ? Mystère. Mais soudain les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La cabane hurlante. Sa transformation. Mon Dieu ! Il y avait tellement de personne autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un ou non ? Sirius, non, c'est sûr. Mais il se rappelait bien que son ami avait pu l'éloigner des autres, alors il n'avait pas pu blesser qui que ce soit.

Il allait soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il se souvint des détraqueurs. Il les avait vus arriver en face de lui lorsqu'il était encore vers les autres. Les enfants étaient encore capables de partir mais Sévérus… il était inconscient. Et, en troisième, on ne maîtrise pas le mobilicorpus. Est-ce que les détraqueurs avaient réussi à capturer Sévérus ? Ce serait vraiment affreux ! Mais quand même, Harry connaissait le sortilège du patronum, il ne le laisserait quand même pas à la merci des créatures. Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Mais Remus était tout de même inquiet. Il murmura en vitesse un sort pour faire apparaître des vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau habillé décemment, il sortit en courant de la forêt et se rendit directement au château. Il ne vit personne en chemin et emprunta alors le chemin menant au cachot. Pourvu qu'il retrouve Sévérus. Pourvu qu'il le retrouve là-bas. Lorsqu'il fut dans le sous-sol, il prit la direction des appartements du maître des potions. Il traversa d'abord la salle de classe puis, sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, il la poussa.

Sévérus, qui était debout dans sa chambre, sursauta à l'entrée de son amant. Rémus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et, alors que sa respiration était haletante, il afficha un sourire avant de se jeter au cou de Sévérus. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré mais il parvint tout de même à rester debout. Il sentit les doigts de Remus s'emparer de une ou deux mèches de cheveux derrière sa nuque. Ses bras vinrent tout naturellement entourer la taille fragile de Remus alors qu'il se décidait à lui demander la raison de ses agissements pour le moins bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rem' ?

La voix douce de son amant ainsi que son souffle brûlant dans son cou, firent frémir de désir Remus. Apparemment, le loup qui sommeillait habituellement en lui ne s'était pas encore totalement rendormi et avait encore un peu le contrôle sur lui. Ses instincts primaires lui donnaient envie de plus de contact avec le corps de Sévérus. Malgré tout, Remus se fit violence et reprit le dessus sur l'animal.

- J'ai eu si peur…. Tu étais inconscient et les détraqueurs arrivaient…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu des détraqueurs, avoua Sévérus en fronçant les sourcils. Quand je me suis réveillé, Granger, Weasley et Potter étaient évanoui à côté de moi, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre…. Ça explique le pourquoi de cette perte de conscience collective, mais pas pour quelle raison ils sont partis en nous laissant la vie sauve. On était pourtant des proies faciles.

- Harry ! S'exclama Remus, en s'écartant de Sévérus, pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Ça doit être lui qui a réussi à reproduire le patronum qu'il avait fait pendant les entraînements !

- Tu as réussi à apprendre le sortilège du patronum à un élève de troisième année ? S'étonna Sévérus.

Rémus fit « oui » de la tête.

- Harry est très doué…

- Tu es un professeur exceptionnel !

Le compliment fit sourire Remus alors qu'une légère rougeur s'emparait de ses pommettes. 

Sévérus trouva cela réellement mignon et il se rapprocha de Remus pour lui donner un baiser que Remus, guidé par le loup, approfondit instantanément tout en nouant à nouveau ses bras autour du coup de son amant. Sévérus posa ses mains sous les fesses de l'homme au cheveux miel et celui-ci vint entourer sa taille de ses jambes, amplifiant ainsi leur désir en créant le contact entre leurs deux sexes. Lentement, tout en continuant d'embrasser intensément son compagnon, Sévérus fit quelques pas en direction du lit avant de se pencher en avant, de sorte que son fardeau se retrouve couché sur le dos. Rémus dénoua ses bras et ses jambes afin de s'étendre complètement sur le matelas moelleux, laissant ainsi à Sévérus sa liberté de mouvement. Celui-ci se releva et prit sa baguette avant de murmurer une formule qui priva instantanément son amant de tous ses vêtements. Sévérus contempla avidement le corps qui lui était offert dans toute sa splendeur et dont le désir qui le parcourait devait déjà être bien attisé.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, vraiment exceptionnel…

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Cela m'a rendu triste de devoir quitter mon poste à la fin de cette année-là. Cela signifiait que je ne verrais plus Sévérus aussi souvent. Mais tant pis, cella ne voulait tout de même pas dire que l'on se verrait plus. Parce que, pour tous les deux, il était totalement hors de question que l'on se sépare à nouveau. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il se rendait à Pré-au-Lard et transplanait jusque chez moi. On a passé un peu plus de deux ans dans un calme complet. Il n'y eut aucun événement qui vint troubler ce clame (à part le retour de Voldemort mais cela ne faisait pas de mal à nous en particulier) jusqu'à un jour d'automne, le jour où Albus est venu m'annoncer la mort de Sirius. La nouvelle eut chez moi l'effet d'un coup de poing. Mon meilleur ami venait de mourir. Je suis sûr que Sévérus serait venu m'annoncer lui-même la nouvelle mais il était, à ce moment-là, en mission pour « son maître », puisque celui-ci n'avait pas encore découvert sa traîtrise. Je n'ai pas pleuré ce jour-là. Je crois que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de la réalité. J'étais encore sous le choc et je ne voulais pas y croire. C'est seulement le jour des funérailles que j'ai vraiment réalisé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Son innocence n'avait pas encore été prouvée et rares étaient ceux qui ne le voyaient pas comme un assassin. En tout cas, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai pu apprendre que Harry savait pour Sévérus et moi, même si je n'ai toujours pas comprit comment.

Flash-Back 

****

Une légère brise soufflait sur le cimetière, faisant voleter les feuilles mortes qui se détachaient des branches des arbres et ébouriffait les cheveux de Harry et de Remus. C'était les deux dernières personnes qui restaient, celles qui étaient le plus proche de Sirius. Tous les deux se tenaient debout, en silence, devant la pierre tombale sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « _Ami attentionné, parrain dévoué. Son souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans nos cœurs_. » Cela faisait quatre jours que cela était arrivé.

Harry regarda le visage de son ancien professeur, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, les premières depuis l'annonce de la mort de son meilleur ami. Lui les avait déjà épuisées depuis longtemps. Il voulut s'avancer vers lui pour le réconforter mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. De plus, il voyait que derrière Remus, arrivait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui serait beaucoup plus à même de le faire. Sévérus Rogue.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il à l'intention de Remus qui ne comprit pas très bien le fait que soudain, il semblait le vousoyer.

Puis avec un dernier regard à la tombe de Sirius, Harry repartit silencieusement. Rémus le suivit des yeux, n'entendant même pas le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta avant de se retourner pour se retrouver face au visage grave de Sévérus. Sans un mot, Remus se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Sévérus l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, l'enveloppant ainsi dans une étreinte réconfortante et protectrice, dans laquelle il se serait volontiers abandonné.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'il meure ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a aussi peu de chance dans sa vie ? Il a dû passer douze ans à Azkaban, il n'a pas pu prouver son innocence et est resté en cavale pendant quatre ans au moins et maintenant…maintenant ça ! C'est horrible.

- Je sais…. Mais dis-toi que, au moins, maintenant il est dans un endroit moins cruel que ce monde.

- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il puisse vivre encore longtemps…

- Moi aussi Rem'…. Il ne méritait pas de mourir… surtout pas de cette façon mais on y peut rien…. Il faut aller de l'avant…. On n'a pas le choix.

Rémus se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte bienfaitrice de son amant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas mourir…. Que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner toi aussi !

Sévérus fixa un moment le visage implorant de Remus avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues pâles afin d'effacer ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il en enlevant une mèche couleur miel du front de son amant. Mais je ne veux pas faire une promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir…

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout à commencé à aller de plus en plus mal. Oh ! Ce n'était pas dans notre couple, par ce que de ce côté-là, tout allait bien. C'était vraiment le parfait amour. Mais Sévérus était de plus en plus souvent appelé par son maître, à mesure que celui-ci prenait du pouvoir. A chaque fois, j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas que je ne pouvais pas dormir lorsqu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Mais à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il venait me voir pour me rassurer avant même d'aller reporter ce qu'il savait à Dumbledore. Mais un jour, je ne l'ai pas vu revenir. Cela faisait plus de quarante-huit heures qu'il était parti et d'habitude, même lorsqu'il devait rester en mission, il s'arrangeait pour me parler toutes les vingt-quatre heures. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser. Je suis allé chez Harry. En ce temps-là, il avait déjà fini ses études et avait commencé une formation pour devenir Auror, ce qui fait qu'il était très souvent chez lui pour étudier. En tout cas, il m'a accueilli à bras ouvert et comme il a vu que j'allais vraiment mal, il m'a demandé s'il voulait que j'aille parler à Dumbledore puisque, de toute façon, il voulait passer à Poudlard pour voir Ginny qui était devenue la nouvelle professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mais à son retour, la réponse qu'il m'a amenée ne m'a pas rassuré. Loin de là. Voldemort avait découvert sa trahison et le gardait prisonnier, on ne savait où. Harry m'a proposé de rester quelques jours chez lui. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais il a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu refuser très longtemps. Mais heureusement, parce que sa présence m'a quand même bien réconforté. Je suis allé chercher quelques affaires et j'en ai profité pour prendre une des chemises de Sévérus que j'ai utilisé comme un doudou. Mais lorsque Harry est revenu cinq jours plus tard, j'ai tout de suite comprit que quelques chose n'allait pas.

Flash-Back 

****

Remus était assis sur le canapé du petit salon de Harry. Il était entrain de lire un livre. Il serait pourtant bien incapable d'en faire le résumé tellement son esprit ne cessait de divaguer au loin, en pensant à ce que devait sûrement être entrain de subir son amant. Cela faisait maintenant sept jours qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui et il attendait toujours avec la même impatiente le retour de Harry. Chaque jour, le jeune homme se rendait à Poudlard, chercher des nouvelles à lui ramener, chaque jour c'était la même réponse. On ne savait rien de nouveau.

Ce jour-là, lorsque Harry franchit le seuil de la porte, Remus se précipita vers lui et vit tout de suite, à la tête qu'il faisait, qu'il devait y avoir des nouvelles. Et visiblement, pas des bonnes.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix de Remus tremblait, comme s'il savait ce que Harry allait lui annoncer.

- Assieds-toi, Rem', il faut que je te parle.

Rémus s'exécuta docilement et observa, d'un œil brillant, Harry s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il le regarda avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

- Voldemort a gardé pendant longtemps Sévérus prisonnier parce qu'il a découvert sa trahison. Il a été torturé pendant longtemps aussi bien par les mangemorts que par leur maître. Mais il ne l'a plus supporté pour finir alors il y essayer de s'enfuir mais il était trop faible. Il a été attrapé tout de suite et Voldemort a décidé d'une sentence plus… sommaire. Je suis désolé Remus, mais Sévérus est mort.

- Non…. Non, je t'en prie Harry, ne me dit pas ça.

- Je suis désolé Rem'… j'aurais aimé te rapporter de meilleures nouvelles que cela….

Pour toute réponse, Remus éclata en sanglot et trouva refuge dans les bras de Harry. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, celui-ci était aussi attristé par la mort de son ancien professeur de potion. Même si on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, pendant ses années de guerres, il avait appris à le respecter et à lui faire confiance. Et, le poids de cette douleur, mêlés aux pleurs de son ami, firent couler silencieusement les larmes de Harry sur ses joues. Il se mit doucement à le bercer.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Cette nouvelle m'a anéanti et c'est pour cela que, en ce moment, je vous raconte cette histoire. Pour soulager ma douleur, l'apaiser du mieux que je peux. Je suis assis sous un grand chêne en ce moment et la légère brise printanière m'ébouriffe les cheveux alors que je contemple la tombe de mon amant. C'est à l'abri de cet arbre que j'ai mis par écrit les moments les plus marquants de notre histoire. Je l'ai fait pour que l'on se souvienne de nous, de notre amour auquel même la mort n'aura pas réussi à mettre fin. Car lorsque j'aurais fini la tâche que j'ai entreprit ce matin dès que les premiers rayons roses du soleil m'eurent permis de me mettre à écrire, je m'en irais rejoindre mon amant dans le plus haut des cieux. Oui, je compte partir pour de bon, mais ne voyez surtout pas cela comme un acte de désespoir mais plutôt comme un d'espoir. L'acte de quelqu'un qui espère retrouver son unique amour dans l'autre monde, là où la joie et la paix leur permettront enfin de vivre leur amour dans le bonheur. Je crois que j'ai fini mon récit et que, à ce point-là de l'histoire, vous devez avoir comprit ce qui me pousse à accomplir le geste fatale qui fera couler mon sang, ce fluide vital, hors de mes veines et qui me permettra de quitter votre terre.

Flash-Back 

****

Rémus reposa à côté de lui son cahier fermé et sa plume. Il venait de finir d'écrire son histoire et, alors qu'il se relevait de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, il prit dans ses mains un poignard à la lame tranchante et brillante puis il s'avança jusqu'à la sépulture sur laquelle était gravé le nom de son amant. Il s'agenouilla devant elle puis embrassa le bout de ses doigts qu'il alla aussitôt déposer sur la pierre froide.

- Attends-moi, Sévérus. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Puis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il souleva le poignard à la hauteur de sa tête avant de, en un geste brusque, le redescendre afin qu'il transperce son cœur, l'organe de vie. Le sang commença à couler de la blessure et vint recouvrir la terre devant la pierre tombale, là où il venait de s'écrouler.

La brusque rafale de vent qui se produisit à cet instant, fit tourner les pages du cahier abandonné qui se retrouva alors ouvert à la dernière page. Les fines gouttelettes d'eau qui commencèrent à tomber du ciel à cet instant firent se diluer l'encre noire avec lequel un seul mot y avait été inscrit.

Fin du Flash-Back 

****

Adieu.


End file.
